NFLRZ: Rebelious Heart
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OCs, Last Border collie owns hers; Rated T for safety) After many years, a old friend has returned to the Rusherz .


Rebellious Heart

_Night..._

_Snow fell on the ground. Toro was patrolling the Canton keeping an eye out for any enemies...and he secretly hoped he might find another clue or even find Rebel. He really wanted to make amends with him after all that had happened. His train of thought were halted by the sound of a snap. He quickly turned and-everything went fuzzy. Pain overwhelmed him and he saw a large Blitzborg fighting...something. Time went slow as the figure fighting the Blitzborg pushed both him and Toro through a portal. They landed on the snowy ground, just before Toro went unconscious...he heard it say something._

?: I'm so sorry Toro.

* * *

_Red Deer, Canada..._

_Steed and Darkflare were taking a walk in the woods, watching the beauty of the winter scenery. Stampede was the one who suggested they have a date at Red Deer Park as the setting was very romantic, especially at night._

Steed: Remind me to thank Stampede for suggesting this for a date.

Darkflare: He certainly knows good date spots.

Steed: Well he is a Rusher that borders the USA and Canada, got knowledge in both areas.

_Darkflare chuckled and Steed grin. However, they froze when the bushes beside them on the path shoke. Steed was ready to battle as was Darkflare._

Darkflare: You think it's on of those Blitzbots or Blitzborgs.

Steed: Not sure...but be ready for a brawl.

_The Bushes stopped shaking, two eyes pearing from inside. They were a dark maroon color, which made the two Bronco's confused._

Steed: What the-who are you?

_The eyes widen at his voice._

?: S-Steed...is that you?

_Steed froze in shock._

Steed: N-No way...

Darkflare: Steed, what is is?

Steed: I just...Rebel?

_The being walked out and Steed gasped. It was a Whitetail Deer Rusher, a Buck to be precise. His fur was a dove color, with his hooves a darker one and his muzzle light with two charcoal black streaks down the nose to his mouth. His antlers were a light silvery color and his eyes where now full of life with a maroon color to them. Steed and Darkflare were speechless and before they could comprehend on how he was here, Rebel grabbed Steed's hand and quickly ran off the direction he came. Steed manage to grab Darkflare's hand and the two were now being taken somewhere. Rebel stopped in a clearing, running to the center._

Steed: Rebel why did you-*Horror* OH MY GOSH!

_The two Broncos saw that Toro had a large cut in his shoulder from front to back. Although it did not go all the way down, it was bleed perfously, Rebel trying to stop it with a piece of cloth._

Rebel: Steed...please, help...

Darkflare: I'll call the others to get ready for help.

_Darkflare did that while Steed ran over and help Rebel stop the bleeding._

Steed: You have no idea how long we have been looking for you, ever since Sting told us you were alive we been looking everywhere for you.

Rebel: You have? S-Steed, listen, I'm sorry about-

Steed: Don't be, we all were tense during that time.

Darkflare: *_Finishes; makes a portal_* Ready!

Steed: Not a moment to soon.

_Rebel and Steed lifted Toro up and the three of them quickly walked through the portal._

* * *

_Later, HOK..._

_Rebel was pacing back and forth while the other Rusherz waited in patients and concern, with a bit of shock since the NFL Rusherz did not expect to see the Whitetail come in with the two Broncos and an injured Toro. It was silent with everyone, so one of them decided to ask some questions._

Luka: How did you get here?

_Rebel stopped pacing, looking at the others._

Rebel: I was sent here from Anticoria, they thought they had me under control but i faked it.

_Triton hesitated, but with a reassuring nod from Lasso, he decided to ask one of the biggest questions._

Triton: Are you...aware of what happened?

Rebel: Most of it, I know Cordalion is gone and that they didn't get the core. But I never expected you all to be alive. When I saw Toro getting injured by that thing, I couldn't just stand there.. I'm, still shock that you guys are alive.

Sting: They were just as surprised when I told them you were as well.

_Rebel saw the Yellow Jacket Rusher and walked to him._

Rebel: Sting, correct?

_Sting nodded._

Rebel: Thank you, for telling them.

Sting: I'm just glad you got out of that nightmarish place.

Rebel: I wish I got out sooner...i'm still getting use to *_Points to himself_* THIS.

_It's true it was a site to see that Rebel was not undead anymore, but fully alive and a deer now. That taken a bit more progress for them to think about just as much that he was alive._

Lotus: I can't imagine how much that hurt you when they change you

Rebel: Well..I mean, waking up to this new body and form was a shock and it did not help that I was in pain.

Liberty: Well, in any case...we're all just glad you back and okay.

Arkon: Yeah, not to mention your away from those monsters.

_Rebel looked away in guilt_

Rebel: Guys...I just, I really am sorry for all that I did back on Cordalion including with Toro, I just...what I did was unacceptable and I'm just surprise that your not mad.

Blow-Torch: Rebel, we all had our bad moments, including on Earth.

_Rebel sighed._

Rebel: I guess...*_Turns to a few Rusherz_* How did you all escape though?

Bruiser: I was rescued by the other Rusherz.

Stemer: Those Anticorians left me on a planet, said I was useless but boy were they wrong.

Slash: I survived a project and roamed on earth till they found me..Stemer was the one who initiated me in though.

Stemer: *_Grins_* Of course!

_Slash smiled and ruffled the husky's head. Rebel then turned to Sting._

Rebel: What about you?

_Sting blushed a bit, thinks about it and then sighs._

Sting:...I escaped after I accidentally kill Dr. Kordoma.

_Rebel jaw dropped._

Rebel: Whoa...Is it wrong that I am impress?

_Sting blushed harder as the others laughed._

Rebel: Seems you guys are doing okay after everything that happened.

Alto: Yeah well...that didn't stop us from thinking about what happened to you.

_The door opened and Freefall and Dusk walked out. The others turned to them, Alto getting up quickly and concern was put in place on his face_

Alto: Is Toro okay?

Freefall: He's okay. He just needed to have that wound sewn up. It will take a few weeks before that wound completly heals.

Dusk: Rebel if you had not jump into the battle, that wound could have gotten much worse.

_Everyone sighed in relief, Rebel and Alto being the most loud._

Alto: Rebel...I know you want to see Toro, so you go in first.

_Rebel thanked the Saint Rusher before walking in the room nervously. Toro was on the bed, eyes closed. Rebel walked to the side and gentle shoke him._

Rebel: T-Toro..

_Toro eyes fluttered open quickly and he turned to Rebel, eyes wide and in shock._

Toro: R-Rebel...is that you.

Rebel: *_Chuckles a bit_* Y-yeah it's me. Been through a lot of changes.

Toro: I can see that, your a Dear now AND your living fully.

Rebel: Yeah...*_looks away; then back at Toro_* Toro..I just-I'm really-*_Tears up_* I'm so sorry Toro! I'm sorry for fighting you back on Cordalion! I'm sorry for hurting you! I'm sorry-

_Rebel could not hold it in as he sobbed. Toro reached out his hand and grabbed Rebel's, this caught his attention as he looked at the Texan._

Toro: Rebel...You have no idea how much we were worried about you. Even when we fought we were still worried. I know what has happened to your before all this was horrific, and no Rusher should have to go through that. We're just glad that you back, I'M glad your back.

_Rebel tears fell as Toro pulled him into a hug._

Toro: So...I forgive you, we all do.

_Rebel resolve finally broke as he hugged Toro back, tears falling fast as he sobbed into him. The others watched from the doorway, smiles on their faces._

Ollus: Looks like we have a new member.

Cyclops: Seems like it...though it's still going to take some time getting use to the fact he's now a dear.

Nita: We'll have to keep an eye on those Anticorians scientist.

Idris: I agree, those guys are just as dangerous. Should we-

Stampede: Let's just...wait for a while, Rebel needs this.

_Rebel head leaned on the bed as he slowly fell asleep._

* * *

_Few days later..._

_Rebel grabbed a pair of ice skates and he ran out of his room. His room had his colors and well as some poster of a hockey team called the Red Dear. He went out of the quarters and over to a small group of Rusherz._

Rebel: Hey guys!

Swift: Hey there Rebel, was wondering if you were going to join us.

Rebel: Of course! I love Hockey just as much as football.

Soar: You should of seen him back on Cordalion, not one is fast with a puck as Rebel.

Stryke: Well I guess we will have to put that to the test then.

Rebel: Challenge accepted.

_They laughed as they walked to a portal._

Zafiro: So, how are you adapting living here.

Rebel: Much better than in a tube. Thank you guys so much for giving me another chance.

Toro: *_Arm in a sling and shoulder casted_* Rebel, I'm just glad you okay.

_Rebel smiled._

Rebel: So am I...

Alto: *_From the Portal_* You two ready?

Rebel and Toro: YES!

_The two jumped into the portal, looking forward to the bright future ahead and forgetting the fights of the past._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
